


Deep Love

by ButchHelenaHarper



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Non-Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Unrequited Crush, valomar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButchHelenaHarper/pseuds/ButchHelenaHarper
Summary: Jill and Chris go to a vacation resort to write a review for their travel magazine. On their first day they meet the diving instructors: the handsome Josh Stone and the beautiful Sheva Alomar. At first sight, Jill is attracted to Sheva but all Sheva sees is another tourist and doesn't recuperate any of Jill's feelings. Will the spunky blonde reporter has what it take to woo the talented diving instructor before her vacation or will she sink into the depths of the ocean?





	Deep Love

It was late evening when Chris and Jill were boarding their plane for vacation. Well, not really a vacation. They were on a business trip to an island resort to write a review on the attractions, hotel, and the island itself.

Jill had just finished putting her suitcase in the bag compartment and flopped next to Chris, huffing. “That was a work out.”

“You always bring so much crap on these trips and then complain about it. Every time.” Chris said.

“And miss out on my skin care routine? I think not. Besides, you never bring enough or pack too much. You also just stay in the hotel the whole time and bar hop.”

“ **We** bar hop, both of us.” Chris grinned.

Jill rolled her eyes but found herself smiling too.

“When we land we’re done checking in, I want to look around the resort to get a feel of everything, maybe get some pictures before it gets too busy.”

“A girl with a game plan, I love that.”

“Now if only you’d follow them.” Jill pulled her sleep mask and neck pillow. “See you in 18 hours.”

* * *

_At the Kijuju Resort early morning the next day…_

Sheva was in the back-storage room on the docks, inspecting the scuba tanks, preparing for that afternoons scuba class.

There was a knock on the door behind her. “Ready for another round of tourists?” It was Josh.

“You mean am I ready for know-it-alls and little kids who love touching everything in sight? If so, then no, no I am not ready. I get that this is a new experience, but a little self-control would be nice.” Sheva sighed. “Well, I’m all done here, what’s up?”

“I heard there are some reporters visiting us from the main land today. They’re spending a few days here. We’re expected to do be on our best behavior and as kind and courteous as possible. I’m sure this will all be interesting.”

“Soooo interesting.” Sheva rolled her eyes.

Josh walked out with his coworker. “Let’s get to the lobby, they want is there to meet them when they arrive.”

“Can’t wait…”

* * *

Jill and Chris sat in a tour cart, Jill up front with the diver, Chris in the back.

The sun was shining down on the 3, salty sea air gently blowing on them, and the sky was clear and blue. The sound of seagulls squawking could be heard in the distance. Jill had her camera held up to her eye, taking quick snap shots whenever they made a small stop. Chris was making small notes of whatever restaurant the guide mentioned.

“And downtown are several bars, all with their own brand of beer that I’m sure your readers would love to read about.” The guide told them.

“I’m sure Chris is going to get a joy sampling. He writes the column on the food and I take care of the attractions around town and within the resort. With all the activities that’s around the hotel, I just hope we’ll be able to focus on the article!”

The trio laughed.

“I’m sure you professionals know how to balance work and pleasure and will write us an amazing review of our resort.”

“I’m sure we will.” Chris assured their guide.

“I’ve gathered the staff in the lobby for a meet-and-greet. Mr. Burton told me you’d want to meet the staff and get their opinions on the resort. I’ll also have someone bring your bags to your rooms.”

“Thank you.” Jill said.

Chris, Jill, followed the guide into the hotel.

The staff stood in a line in lobby and said, “Welcome to Kijuju Resort!”

At the end of the line was Sheva and Josh.

“Oh wow, that’s Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. I didn’t know the Raccoon Traveler would be reviewing us.” Josh leaned in, whispering to Sheva.

“Who?”

“They’re from the magazine I was telling you about earlier. They do the travel portion in the magazine.”

“Ahh…” Sheva looked down the line at the two reporters. They were talking with one of the staff members. “I don’t like them.”

Josh laughed. “You haven’t even met them!”

“I’ve met enough of them to know how they are.”

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?”

“This is different.”

Soon the reporters where at Sheva and Josh.

Josh and Sheva put on their best smiles and held their hands out for handshakes.

“I’m Sheva Alomar.”

“And I’m Josh Stone. We’re the diving instructors.”

Chris shook Josh and Sheva’s hand. Jill just stood there, staring at Sheva.

Sheva looked at Josh and then back at Jill. “Is uh, something wrong?”

Chris bumped Jill’s arm, snapping her out of it.

“Jill.”

“Oh!” Jill blushed. “So sorry!” She shook Sheva’s hand, a little too earnestly. “Sorry, it’s nice to meet you… both of you.” Jill laughed nervously and shook Josh’s hand.

“Must be the jet lag.” Chris said, now trying to change the subject. “What time are your diving classes?”

“Noon to four. We also have late night lessons for our premium members.” Sheva smiled, still a little off put by Jill’s actions.

“Sounds great, right, Jill?”

“Uh yeah, perfect.” Jill smiled weakly, embarrassed by her awkwardness.

“Well, we better go get settled in, got a lot to see and write, haha. It was nice meeting you all.” Chris pulled Jill along to the elevator. Snickers could be heard from the other crew members.

“You sure did nail that one, champ.” Chris said, pressing the elevator button. “So smooth.”

“Shut up.” Jill punched his arm, her face bright pink. “…Did I do that bad?”

“She’s not going to be giving you any private lessons any time soon, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Jill groaned and hid her face in her shirt.

This was going to be a long, long week.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a new approach on Jill. In the games she's always cool, calm, and collected but in this I wanted her to be a bumbling fool! That's lesbianism babey!!


End file.
